1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a vane pump. More particularly, this invention provides an improved variable flow reversible vane pump and method for pumping fluids.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,761 by Kendrick discloses a reversible variable flow vane pump. Also, disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,429 (by Stockett, Jr.), 3,717,423 (by Pedersen et al), 3,744,939 (by Grennan et al) are related to vane pumps. None of the foregoing prior art disclose the specific vane pump and method of pumping fluid of this invention.